Will Lexington
Will Lexington is first introduced as Scarlett and Gunnar 's neighbor and quickly becomes their friend. He's another singer trying to make it in Nashville. Biography Will first appears as Scarlett and Gunnar's neighbor and quickly becomes Gunnar's best friend. After he tries to kiss Gunnar, Gunnar becomes one of the very few people that know Will's secret. Will uses his connection with Scarlett to land a record deal and everything continues to get more and more messy as he tries to keep his secret when he's slept with record company's marketing guy. 116. I Saw the Light Will is introduced as Scarlett and Gunnar's new upstairs neighbor. 117. My Heart Would Know Will joins Gunnar and Scarlett as they hit the clubs to celebrate Scarlett's success with Edgehill Records. He convinces Scarlett to join him on stage for a duet (You Ain't Dolly (And You Ain't Porter) ). Will believes that the only way to get over death is to tempt it, so he takes Gunnar to play chicken with a train. It freaks Gunnar out, but gets him to play music again. 118. Take These Chains From My Heart Gunnar is impressed by how all the ladies love Will. Will reveals the secret of his appeal. Gunnar tries it out at an open mic night and is amazed to receive a girl's phone number and a separate offer to record a demo. Back home, Gunnar is shocked when Will tries to kiss him. He yells at him to leave. A humiliated Will scurries out of the apartment leaving a still-stunned Gunnar wondering what just happened. 119. Why Don't You Love Me Gunnar is giving Will the cold shoulder after his new best bud tried to kiss him. Will volunteers to be Scarlett's date to the Edgehill nominee party. He helps her network while also asking Rayna to listen to his own demo. 120. A Picture From Life's Other Side Will crashes a secret audition session for a shot to be heard. He drops Scarlett's name before Rayna agrees to give him a listen. Will impresses big time. He shares the news with Scarlett, who asks him to have a chat with Gunnar. She wants him to talk some sense into her boyfriend. This bad boy image he’s developing isn’t anything she cares for. After Gunnar wows during a set at a dive club, Will tries to have a chat with him, but some bar regulars interrupt. They want to see if Gunnar is as tough as his music suggests he is. This leads to a big old brawl. Everyone is arrested. Eventually, Scarlett bails them out. Will says he'll pay her back. 121. I'll Never Get Out of This World Alive 201. I Fall to Pieces Will tries to help Gunnar get over the Scarlett situation by throwing a monster party at his place. There are lots of girls there to take his mind off his lady woes. There’s also one guy from Will’s past. The two of them nearly have an intimate moment. Then Will realizes the consequences this would bring. He tosses the guy out accusing him of trying to make a move on him. 202. Never No More Scarlett and Will join Rayna in Jeff’s office where the new boss promises he’ll have Rayna’s back. That’s not entirely true though. Jeff pops by one of Will’s shows asking him to sign with Edgehill straight up. That means he has to ditch Rayna. Rayna lets Jeff know that she’s not about to let him take Will. The battle is on to see who will sign him first. Rayna makes her pitch. Will has a lot to think about regarding his career which now includes Brent, the guy he met awhile back. Turns out he’s Jeff’s marketing and PR guy. He promises to not blow his ladies’ man persona no matter who Will picks. Zoey helps Gunnar get over his case of writer’s block by encouraging him to sing about heartbreak. You'd think the tune he cranks out would be about Scarlett, but it’s not. It’s all about his brother. Will is impressed. He knows Gunnar is a great songwriter. He also knows that’s not him. He’s a performer. That’s why Will shows up at Jeff’s party to proclaim he’s signing with Edgehill, not Highway 65. Needless to say, Rayna is disappointed. 203. I Don't Wanna Talk About It Now Rayna wants to take advantage of the stockholders showcase by parading Scarlett around as her Highway 65 artist. The label will be backing her by giving her a stylist for the affair. Will is also getting a makeover. The two of them are dressed by the best. They each get to bring a guest, so Scarlett invites Zoey and Will ropes in Gunnar as his plus-one. Layla Grant sings a tune to kick off the shareholders showcase concert. Then Will takes the stage singing a song (What If I Was Willing) written by the best songwriter he knows. That would be Gunnar, who seems uneasy during the performance. Zoey is into it though as evidenced by how longingly she stares at Will, but she ends up leaving the show with Gunnar. When it comes time for Rayna to take the stage, she brings up Highway 65’s own Scarlett O’Connor to perform. This ticks off Jeff big time. He believes Rayna’s stunt may have more to do than just payback for Will jumping ship. 204. You're No Angel Yourself Will and Layla, on the other hand, are naturals. Will apologizes to Gunnar for doing his song without permission, but wants him to let him record it for Edgehill. Avery is impressed with Gunnar’s song. He thinks it'll be a big hit for someone someday. That person will be Will if he turns over the tune. That’s not going to happen. Gunnar decides to keep the song for himself. This ticks off Will, who thinks his pal is jealous. 205. Don't Open That Door Will is desperately trying to get back in Jeff’s good graces after being unable to secure Gunnar’s song. With a little help from Brent, Will gets a slot in Luke Wheeler’s benefit tour. It'll serve as an unofficial audition to become part of the Juliette Barnes tour. Will makes the most his chance. He thanks Brent for what he did. It wasn't a problem. Brent believes in Will, who obviously has conflicted feelings about this guy. Scarlett is told how to handle the press during a media training session. Layla notices how nervous she is. She also sees how chummy she is with Will, a guy she obviously has her eye on. Layla advises Scarlett to be herself. This is the opposite of what the publicist told her. Scarlett gets blindsided by a question about Deacon at the press tour. Jeff shuffles her out of the area and then boots her out of the event. Will witnesses everything as it goes down. He knows Layla did something to mess with Scarlett. After the concert, Will is told he’s “trending” thanks to a photo Layla posted online of the two of them together. Jeff Fordham thinks he should play up this relationship even if it isn't genuine. 207. She's Got You Will is going forward with his fake relationship with Layla. He’s also having trouble seeing Brent with a new guy. Some of the locals are, too. A group of bigoted young men approach Brent and his boyfriend at the hotel club. Will happens to be seated at the bar. He makes a hasty exit as the harassment continues. Will waits outside for the two bigots and proceeds to beat them senseless. He then shows up at Layla’s room to turn their relationship from fake to real with a night of passion. 209. I'm Tired of Pretending 210. Tomorrow Never Comes Confused over his feelings for Brent, Will sleeps with him but later steps into the path of an oncoming train. 211. I'll Keep Climbing Will is nowhere to be found, which concerns Brent and Layla, but Gunnar eventually locates him in the woods nearby. He tells Will to pull himself together, and that he's there for him if he needs a chat. 212. Just for What I Am 213. It's All Wrong, But It's All Right Layla decides to seek help with songwriting from Gunnar, but he ends up upsetting her, leading to a confrontation with Will, in which he advises Will to tell Layla the truth. Will and Layla discover they aren't all that different and find comfort in one another's company. 214. Too Far Gone Will, in an effort to get away from Brent before anyone figures them out, gets Brent fired. 215. They Don't Make 'Em Like My Daddy Anymore 216. Guilty Street Will tries to boost Layla's career but only makes matters worse between him and Jeff. 217. We've Got Things to Do Will learns that Juliette is dropping him from her tour, and also discovers that Brent is now Layla's manager. Brent tells Will that he needs to keep up his relationship with Layla and Will proposes at the end of the episode. Personality Will is a closeted gay man who has yet to come to terms with his sexuality. Appearance Will is attractive. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He can be described as an overly masculine man. Although, this may be emphasized by Will in an attempt to conceal his sexuality. Relationships It has been suggested that Will has been secretly linked to multiple men. He slept with his ex-boyfriend Brent and then tried to commit suicide by stepping into the path of an oncoming train. He entered a relationship with Layla as a publicity stunt, as well as a cover. They eventually got married and while starring in their own reality TV show the pressure became too much for him and he finally admitted to her that he was gay. Songs *"Tough All Over " with Gunnar Scott (I Saw the Light) *"You Ain't Dolly (And You Ain't Porter) " with Scarlett O'Connor (My Heart Would Know) *"Tough All Over " (Take These Chains from My Heart) *"A Showman's Life " (A Picture from Life's Other Side) *"Tears So Strong" (Never No More, Don't Open That Door) *"What If I Was Willing" (I Don't Want to Talk About It Now) Trivia Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters